


Relieve and Receive

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, they both help each other but are also huge idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Norma usually really hates sick days but maybe someone will make this one feel much better for her.





	Relieve and Receive

**Author's Note:**

> prompt suggested by my friend! it took a while but I finally finished it
> 
> mostly Norma-centric cause it's what she deserves

Norma always wanted to make the best out of any moment. She spent her days working hard in a bookstore and once in a while helping around in town. Other people knew her as someone who always does something and always tries to do something more. Which was partly true. After hard work she loved to relax with a book or talk to people she loved, not even doing that much. In her mind, time well spent was the one, in which she did the most that she could and what was truly satisfying.

That’s why sick days were the absolute worst for her.

Laying around in her bed, trying to get better. Now _that_ was wasting time. Sickness most of the time made Norma feel so useless and out of touch. She could neither concentrate on words in her books nor have enough energy to take care of her plants. Don’t even mention talking to others and leaving her house. All she could do was just to lay, get some sleep and live through this. Somehow.

How did this all even happen? Norma wasn’t exactly sure. The fall has only begun and she usually tried to be careful during the colder days. Several days ago, she was helping out in a nearest primary school. Maybe then she caught something from the kids. Or maybe it was that one time when, she took a walk from Once-ler’s cottage in the Valley wearing just her light jacket. Whatever that was, Norma surely wanted to punch her past self for being so reckless about it.

It all started about two days before. She was spending the evening with her boyfriend, like she did most of the times nowadays. At the end of it, she became weirdly dizzy and less focused than usual. Once-ler had quickly noticed the change and immediately wanted to help her out. But Norma reassured him, she’ll be okay after all and it’s probably just a moment. After that, this “moment” became a full on sickness time for her. Since then she had stayed in her house, not even thinking about leaving her bed. She knew that for the next few days, she was going to be completely unavailable to the outside world. How lovely.

To set it straight, she had called Once-ler and confessed that she was sick. After a bit of “I told you so”-ing from him, he had met her with an unusual proposition.

“What if I’d just drop at your place and help you out with some things?” his voice was eager, just like he always were, but there was a hearable sense of uncertainty.

“Listen, I appreciate it but I have it all under-” she paused midsentence and let out a deep cough “-Under control.”

“Yeah, I can hear that,” even if he wasn’t around her, she could definitely tell he was rolling his eyes. “Norma, c’mon, I know you can manage but I can’t leave you alone with this. If you want me to do anything, just say and I’ll be there.”

She had let out a sigh. Being her usual self, she really hated receiving help from others. She didn’t want to make any trouble and usually dealt with things best in her own way. Yet there was something that told her otherwise this time. After all, the sickness was getting really strongly to her. And lying to him about her state was completely not the way.

That’s why she agreed on his proposal. Any help would be wanted or even necessary during the illness, she was certain. They had agreed that after his own “thneed endeavors”, he will go to her place and help her out with some things around her apartment. Knowing Once-ler, he already had his own plan to make it better for her.

In that day, Norma was so tired, she didn’t even want to listen to her own thoughts. She barely got out to make herself food and take all the necessary medicine. Her awful cough was wearing her out through the whole day. But also she couldn’t sleep due to it. She hated to admit it but she really couldn’t wait for him to come around and help her out.

Soon enough, she heard the keys turning in her door. Stepping inside, Once-ler immediately went up to her bed, he couldn’t think about anything else. In his hands was a huge bag, probably containing groceries for her, Norma thought. He looked just a bit tired after the whole day of trying to sell his invention. Still, his loving grin lightened up his face, in a way that made Norma forget about the whole pain of the past hours.

“Hi there, Norma,” he said in his sweet voice. “How are you doing?”

He put the bag down, trying not to crash it on the ground. He took up a chair and moved closer, his eyes focused on her. Right after, he took her hand and stroke it in a sensitive motion. His fingertips barely touched her skin, as if he tried to figure out, which motion would be the best.

She looked almost surprised of all of this. Sure, Once-ler was her boyfriend and his affection wasn’t foreign to her. But something about all of this felt unusual for him. Norma just wasn’t sure what it was.

“Hunky dory, thanks for asking,” she replied in a sarcastic tone. “I’m feeling so awful, you have no idea.”

“Yeah, I figured,” his voice was much sharper this time, she loved that playful tone of his. “And that’s why, I got you some things. These will make it all better, I promise.”

“I will hold on to that,” she chuckled at his words softly.

Unfortunately, right after she had to let out a particularly nasty cough. He looked at her with the most worried but caring stare, she had ever seen him make.

“You poor thing… Don’t worry, I’ve got everything you need,” he took up the groceries and went to her little kitchen corner, at the other side of the room. “I’d made this for my brothers when they were sick. Trust me, if it made them feel better, it can cure _anybody_.”

“Do you really wanna spend all this time at my place just to cook me soup?”

“Why not? I promised to help you out. And as a matter of fact, that’s my way of dealing with these things,” he was walking around, trying to find all the needed pots and cutlery. She noticed that he was already wearing an apron, which made him look so adorable. “So, don’t worry about a thing. We will make you feel better in no time.”

He followed all of this with a swift hand motion and an confident wink. In return, Norma has shoot him a bright smile. How was this even possible that even just his presence in the apartment made her feel so much better? His lovable goofiness was enough to make her forget about so many worries and focus only on him. There really was something about him no one had. His charisma and ability to put on a show like this. No matter what, he could always make her happy.

Yet him being around, could not get her away from all the feeling of tiredness. She laid comfortable in her bed, observing him working. Another thing she loved about him, was how focused and precise he was, while doing things he needed. In a moment like this nothing could disturb Once-ler . It just showed how much he cared about doing it all right. And Norma loved it endlessly.

“Did you take all your meds?” he said a bit absentmindedly, while chopping all the needed vegetables.

“Oh, yeah I did, don’t worry,” she replied but had to cough again right after. Even the smallest conversation felt like it could damage her throat even more.

“Good, cause I don’t wanna force you to take it.”

“Gee, thanks, mom,” she laughed softly at his direction.

“Don’t mom me! I’m just trying to get my lovely girlfriend back in shape, nothing bad here,” he tried to muffle his laughter but nothing could help.

“I see. And that requires fancy aprons, right?”

“Of course! If it didn’t how could you tell, _I_ was doing it?”

“Well then, a truly Once-ler way of doing it, should also require some singing!” she really couldn’t stop, her bubbly sweet boyfriend could always make her feel better.

“Fair enough, I can sing. Anything on your mind, Norma?” he said enthusiastically. She knew exactly that he loved their banter, just as much as she did.

“Anything your heart desires, Once,” she replied but soon added in a gentler, almost wistful tone, “You know I’ll love anything, as long as you sing it. You have such a beautiful voice.”

From what she could tell, Once-ler’s expression changed too. From playful to surprised, to his now delicate smile. His cheeks became rosy as he looked away, both from her and for all the work. She knew that no matter what, he loved hearing the praise about him. Especially when it was her, his beloved girlfriend, saying all these things. And of course, he truly loved, when someone appreciated the thing he adored doing the most – singing.

He fixed himself and focused on work again. Soon enough, he started his song. A warm, yet powerful voice filled the air. His usual confidence was replaced now with the sensitivity he had, in most precious and personal moments. For her, it just felt like he was the most important person. Norma knew this song. She remembered exactly telling him, how much she loved it. So there he was, in her weak moment like this, performing something she was so fond of. To her and only her.

There was something so… New in all of this. Norma couldn’t exactly put her finger on it yet. She knew Once-ler for quite some time now, even though they’ve only been dating for several months. But she knew him and Once-ler never wanted to display his care so easily. True, he was sensitive, caring and loving, but there was always something that made him not want to show this side of himself. It was something that upset her in a way. She had a feeling it was caused by his upbringing but… All of this could be too painful for him to reminiscence.

That’s why she always told him, she loved everything he does. His music, his knitting, his optimism and sarcasm and also his care. She truly loved everything about him, from the bottom of her heart. Reassurance was something he really needed, so she tried to say it as much as she can. He just deserved to express himself as he wanted and to be loved, sincerely and thoroughly.

Maybe she took his proposition a bit for granted. Here he was in her kitchen, singing to her, cooking her soup and taking care of her, while she was being sick. These were things she knew, in the beginning he would just want to repress or act like it’s nothing. But he didn’t. He was out there, trying his best to make her happy and healthy again. He didn’t want to run away, he just wanted her to be her best self again.

In that moment, Norma felt a bit embarrassed for her actions. But she also knew, it was just who she was. Since she could remember, she wanted to be this Little Miss Independent. Both to her parents and the outside world. Of course, she could be glad that she was great at doing this. She moved out from her parents in fairly young age and still managed to make it work. A satisfying job, nice apartment in a lovely town, friends who supported her and boyfriend, who loved her more than anything – she could definitely be proud of herself.

For her, asking for help was almost… Humiliating. It honestly was. How could she admit that she’s not doing everything like she was supposed to? It was just admitting a weakness and she couldn’t let others see her in such way. Doing things on her own was the right way to do, at least that’s what she thought. Even if she was taking too much on her head, she had the satisfaction of still being independent with none of the pain of failure. For the most time.

She exhaled louder and tried to fix herself again on her bed. Admitting it all made her feel anxious, bad about herself even. Yet she felt like something changed now. She let Once-ler express himself and let him be himself without the pain. Why couldn’t she do the same for herself? She just felt so weak when she had to do it herself.

But maybe she should stop. She should finally let herself admit that she can’t do everything right and she has to step down sometimes. There was nothing bad in saying that you’re a little weak in a moment. And help from others could make her feel stronger. Maybe they both needed this. Maybe Once-ler needed to let himself give more to others and end his somewhat selfishness. Maybe she needed to put her pride in a pocket once in a while and receive these things. Maybe they just… Needed each other to understand.

She needed him and he needed her. As simple as that.

Norma was still amazed by thinking just how much her life has changed since he was around. She could always count on him and express herself by him. After this time, she was so much more confident in showing him the sides of her, no one else could see. She trusted him, she wanted him to get better. And he wanted that for her as well. She loved how much he saw her in a different light than others, how he could see the potential in her and wanted her to grow. She just… Loved him.

“Once-ler?” she finally looked back at him, busily preparing soup for her.

“Yeah?”

“I just… Really appreciate you being around me. I probably couldn’t manage with this stupid cold and all. I’m just glad you’re here,” she cracked an awkward but sincere smile.

He blinked in her direction several times but soon softened his expression. Steadily, he approached her again. With a tender motion, he kissed her forehead and took her hand again, squeezing it in his own.

“Noooo problem, Norma, I’m here to help you,” Once-ler replied with his usual overconfident expression.

“Oh gross, now you’re gonna have so much germs.”

“I don’t mind! In fact, I always feel so lovesick around you,” he sing-songed and grinned back at her.

“And so cheesy!” she giggled but soon enough smiled again. “Gosh, I’m just so glad you’re here.”

Even if it took some time, she felt awful with her sickness and medication was the worst, none of this was important. He was there, by her side and that mattered the most. And she was relieved to finally admit it to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! 💕


End file.
